The Heart of Wonder
by lovelytunes
Summary: A guy's concealed past, and a girl's instinct to cross over their unyielding barrier...A demanding challenge to overcome...
1. Chapter 1: Recall

At the dawn of the next morning, it may seemed that the tiresome ordeal which lasted through the previous day had subsided. The refreshing sunshine gracing the balcony and windows added an alluring touch of charm upon the old building.

Inside his suite, he braved himself to face his reflection in the mirror. In the midst of the crisp silence, he stared straight and uttered thoughtfully, "You're still here..."

He lifted his hand to that sensitive scarred spot on that left chest, considering heavily the visible changes that have been taking place. It was truly astonishing to the point that he almost could not readily accept this unimaginable progress. Taking a deep breath and looking away to the side, he then put on his shirt. While buttoning it up, he promised himself that he would do all he can to make up for the burdensome remnants of his unnerving past.

Abruptly being brought to mind a particular instant from the previous night, he could not stop from recalling...

She crossed her arms, her confusion suppressed a tad bit, "I don't know...All I could remember are those relentless heartbeat coming from nowhere that I was almost tricked into believing they were for real?"

He noted her unsettling expression. Placing down the backpack, he paced towards her. Xiao Mai did not bother to look directly at him. Reaching her side, he questioned earnestly, "Is it really a fuss for you to just be able to listen to them?"

The endless possible implications of what he asked caused her to momentarily feel uneasy. After some long seconds of consideration, she simply shrugged, still without lifting her gaze up to him.

End of flashback...

Straightening his cotton shirt, he grimaced and pressed hard against the wooden surface of an antique dressing chair next to the mirror, struggling to push away all gripping emotions, "Why,...won't you ever leave me?"


	2. Chapter 2: Determination

"Oh, what's with that dream again? I'm really going nuts all because of it!" Xiao Mai rested her chin on her palms as she mumbled in frustration. Before her on the table, her cup of coffee could turn cold any moment should she persisted further in her thoughts.

She was the only customer inside a cafe on this particular early morning. With the intention of seeking inspiration for her latest writing, she has been frequenting this secluded corner of the quiet neighbourhood recently, despite being told off unreasonably by a queer guy who worked here the day before. She was sharing about what has been bothering her lately with a friend, and he just marched up to her, with an intimidating glare before saying something totally ill-mannered. Xiao Mai did not dare retort, since she despised unnecessary quarrels. Nevertheless, she has the guts to attempt discovering more about this strange person who left a seriously deep impression on her mind.

She snapped, "That's it! I'm overpowered by curiosity now, so I'll delve more into this...He gives me a kind of an aversive feeling, but at the same time, I sense the inclination to transform this form of repellence to attraction. Right! I'll go for it!"

Her fiery determination caused her to naturally slap hard on the table audibly. When she realised about it and sheepishly glanced about, she noticed the few other staff in the cafe were staring quizzically in her direction.

"Oopps...sorry," Xiao Mai apologised meekly and focused her attention back to her drink, which indeed, was no longer steaming hot.

She pouted, "Oh, I forgot all about you..." After taking a big sip, her face turned sour with regret. In order to prevent burdening herself with despicably cold coffee, she impatiently gulped down even more in one go.

Beyond her eyeshot, he stepped in, at about the similar time half-an-hour before his shift hour started. With a disinterested expression and ice-cold attitude, he paced towards the door permitted only for employees and entered in unrelenting silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Expressions

The ear-piercing shattering of glasses startled everyone's attention. Nearly everyone rushed into the kitchen to find out what had happened.

"Oh, come on, I told you to be careful, didn't I? Now, look at what you've done," one of the helper inside reprimanded him who warily stooped over to observe the broken shards on the floor.

The other cafe staff soon gathered around the two, watching on with grave concern written across their faces.

He spared not an extra minute before getting up again and flung the utensil towel in his hand onto a near counter. Displaying an extremely offended look, he then stormed out of the kitchen without a second look.

"Just what kind of response is this? Weirdo!" The one who had spoken inconsiderately of him remarked without mercy. Another guy who had joined in after the incident then raced out of the kitchen right away.

The door opened loud enough which caused Xiao Mai to react by instantly turning about and caught sight of him.

"Goodness, Chun...You got to fix the mess, okay? It's you who have done it..." She overheard clearly what his colleague said. Thus, she hurried over to their side as a result of realising the sound spreading from the kitchen a while ago must have been the cause of the argument.

He continued with his task of wiping the table, not bothering to say a word but only frowned and glowered at the other guy. On the side, Xiao Mai felt the air of penetrative silence he exuded must have spoken a thousand words.

"Alright," the fellow staff had obviously used up all his patience. He pointed a finger at him and told harshly, "I'll report this matter to our supervisor so sorry if you will not be allowed to step into the kitchen in future!" In concluding the case, his expression hardened as he left the spot.

He merely paused for a second or two before returning to what he was doing. Xiao Mai noted a tinge of contrition on him, and then from a sideglance, an inconspicuous cut on his wrist.

She stepped forward, "Hey, you're hurt...?"

He stopped once more, remaining quiet as he lifted his gaze at her.

Xiao Mai smiled slightly and continued, "Err...But I think it's more like..."

He was disturbed and wondered what she wanted to express. She then placed her hand over a part of her chest and hinted, "A pain in your heart? Somehow, I sensed that you're being wrongly mistaken for being the culprit?"

He was dumbfounded. Never in any day he would end up being approached by someone who could speak his mind.

Xiao Mai tried to make out what unfathomable message he was attempting to convey to her, as he stared on. Not long, motivated by her enthusiasm and various imaginations, she figured and exclaimed with brimming confidence, "Bingo! I got it right..."

He appeared baffled by her zealousness. Xiao Mai spun around and quickly scanned for any available staff and coincidentally saw one at this opportune moment exiting the kitchen, the same helper person who accused him back then.

"You! Come over!" Xiao Mai demanded and furiously beckoned him.

She led him over to the table where she first sat and complained, "This coffee, too cold, too bland, absolutely not able to satisfy my cravings for a tasteful drink...And, I have been waiting for over an hour of someone to attend to me and ask for my order, but none of you slow coach ever came! What's worse, I am the only customer here! I don't see what's the point of you all opening this cafe without doing anything? I know of a restaurant critic very very well, need me to recommend this place to her?"

It was his turn to be greatly troubled this time. He humbly and painstakingly apologised. Xiao Mai thoroughly enjoyed the outcome of the situation and fought her best to suppress a contented smirk.


	4. Chapter 4: Gratitude

When he got off work later that day, Xiao Mai had stayed till evening waiting for him outside the cafe. Although he did not notice her behind him and merely trotted on, she has an all-knowing smile plastered on her face as she ran up to catch up with his strides.

"Hey!" She literally has to leap in order to be able to reach high to tap his shoulder hard.

He immediately stopped, then was thoughtful for a brief moment before turning around to face her.

As they locked gaze, she shook off all playfulness and nodded well-manneredly.

Beholding her sudden more composed demeanour, he also did the same in response.

In her own mind, Xiao Mai imagined herself breaking into uncontrollable laughter, for the person right before her now seemed to have transformed within a little over half a day from one outrightly offending and embarrassing her infront of a snobbish friend to a charming gentleman who just calmly acknowledged her presence.

Within a split second, she forced herself back to reality and dived straight to the point, "Oh, you know, you owed me two words..."

At first instant, he was confused by her hint, a failure on Xiao Mai's effort to be sensibly direct.

She turned uneasy and cleared her throat. Then, she clarified with reluctance, "Well, first, there's what happened early this morning...Don't you think you should at least,...say..."

He could observe her almost devoid of patience so thus, added, "Thanks..."

Xiao Mai's face lit up bright right away. She snapped her fingers loud, "Bingo! I knew you would get it!"

His indifferent expression soon wavered a bit,"You mentioned 'two' words..."

She pretended not to have forgotten her own statement. Since being reminded, she gave it off, "It's the same word...because I got this!"

He was taken aback by her abruptly revealing a flashy thing in her hand. His instinct was to reach out without a second thought and take it from her.

Xiao Mai was quite bothered by his reaction. She softened and asked him, "So that ring's extremely important to you as well, huh?"

He was troubled at first, by what she had recovered for him, as well as his own impulsive attitude. He sighed and faced her again apologetically, "I am sorry...Yes, it's precious..."

Hearing his explanation, she has no idea why but naturally, she was relieved about herself being fortunately sharp-eyed to have spotted it despite him carelessly dropping onto the cafe floor.

She stepped closer and peered at the piece of jewel on his palm, "So unique...there's an engraving...I can't really describe what it looks like..."

He added earnestly, "It's an outline of a burning flame..."

Xiao Mai looked on in surprise, "Burning flame? Gosh, there must be a special meaning to it, right?"

He nodded in affirmation before remembering to express in a heartfelt tone, "Thanks..."

Xiao Mai beamed with delighted acceptance of his gratitude.


	5. Chapter 5: Decision

That night, Xiao Mai sat thinking at her apartment balcony, indulging in her usual end-of-the-day reflection over what happened earlier. She has a scrapbook and a pen in hand while pondering thoroughly. Emptying her mind of all unnecessary matters which frustrated her, she then reverted back to the recurring dreams which could be easily recalled.

She has had the wildest of dreams often but this time, those strange ones were clear and consistent. In them, she was strolling all by herself along a shore filled with seashells of all peculiar shapes and sizes. When she grew curious and stooped down to pick one up, it turned out to be a bright red heart-shaped as big as her palm. As she began to study it earnestly, there was not long a deafening loud continuous pounding of a heartbeat resounding against her weak ears...

"Oh, I am at it again," Xiao Mai rubbed her temples and leaned back tiredly against her chair, closing her eyes. Despite forcing herself to keep calm, she still could not stop her train of thoughts and the memory of that guy from the cafe provoking her when she blurted out her dream details to a friend the other day reappeared again...

Flashback...

He noted her unsettling expression. Placing down the backpack, he paced towards her. Xiao Mai did not bother to look directly at him. Reaching her side, he questioned earnestly, "Is it really a fuss for you to just be able to listen to them?"

The endless possible implications of what he asked caused her to momentarily feel uneasy. After some long seconds of consideration, she simply shrugged, still without lifting her gaze up to him.

Present...

Letting out a deep sigh, Xiao Mai sat up and put aside her book. She decided that it would be a failed intention to note anything down at the moment. However, what was settled in her heart would be the theme of her latest work was going to touch on the 'heart', a mysterious part of any man in this hard-to-define world. Then again, she was placing the bet on the possibility that the recent dreams of hers may have a connection or two with him, even though they were still mere acquaintances. It was not like she wanted to have anything to do with the paranormal, but he came across as someone interestingly different who stood out irresistibly from among the endless crowd with whom her destiny crossed paths from day to day.


	6. Chapter 6: Coincidence

The next day, as he showed up at the cafe for work again, the supervisor sternly demanded him to switch over from his usual duties as a waiter and kitchen helper to that of an on-call basis 'delivery guy' due to the unfortunate incident which happened the previous day. Despite how much of being treated unfairly, he did not go against the arrangement and merely accepted the change without a single word of retort, much like his persistent character.

His first assignment of the day, was to send an early morning order of some fresh latte to a certain residence in the neighbourhood. As if being falsely accused of a mistake not of his doing was not enough, the delivery of such drinks in winter to be done within the shortest time possible to ensure they would not turn cold, has him wondering if the job was worth it.

However, he managed to perform his best. Coming up to the front door of the customer's home, he straighten his jacket and pressed the doorbell.

As the door opened, a pleasant-sounding girl greeted, "Hi...Oh, you are...?"

He was completely overtaken by surprise, "You...ordered these?" He showed her what he had brought.

Realisation dawned on her at the same time. She flashed a most delighted and charming smile, "Why,...I...Certainly! What a small, small world? Thank you so much for this prompt service...I really appreciate you coming by so fast!"

He felt somewhat uneasy in seeing her again after last evening. She quickly urged him to head inside her home and led her where to place the two cups of hot latte.

Xiao Mai then paid him, "Here you are...And, tips included!"

He did not expect her generosity and refused immediately, "Thanks, but you had better keep them...I don't need..."

Xiao Mai simply shoved those change back, "Oh, don't feel bad...You braved the cold weather to come all the way here..."

He was firm in not accepting them, disappointing Xiao Mai. She then folded her hands and questioned him directly, "I never knew you are this stubborn...After what happened yesterday, are we only just casual acquaintances?"

The way she described made him all the more uncomfortable. He considered what she said in silence and heavy hesitation.

Not getting his verbal reply, Xiao Mai sighed and reached over to the closeby counter and offered, "Alright! I don't buy people with money...But here, since we know at least, a little bit about each other, shall I invite you to a share of these vegetarian pizza I had just prepared? Trust me, they're nice..."

Those tempting slices did appear tempting. Still, with just a brief glance, and then lifting a solemn, penetrative gaze at her, he dismissed, "Sorry, I gotta go now..." He swiftly brushed past her and aimed for the door impatiently.

Xiao Mai was taken aback, "Hey, wait..." She hurried up to catch up with his fast pace. In the process, she lost grip of the dish in her hands. It fell onto the bright mosaic floor and shattered aloud. As a result, he turned back at last and rushed forward to offer her support before Xiao Mai too slip and ended up over on those sharp broken pieces.

She had a huge fright but fortunately, he became her rescuer in time. She expressed gratefully, "Oh, thank you..."

He kindly walked her to the couch, and assured her that everything was alright. The close shave seconds ago still remained in her mind, causing her to feel extremely insecure.

After a half-hour, Xiao Mai partly got over the panic and was more relaxed. Facing him, she asked earnestly, "Sorry for preventing you from leaving just now...But, I just want to say, I hope that we can get to know each other more...How does this sound to you, Chun?"

His expression wavered as he looked at her, now more persuaded and untroubled. The yearning sincerity in her eyes spoke of much deeply. Why did fate appoint for them to meet once more so easily?


	7. Chapter 7: Company

Walking down together along the pavement during this late evening hour, they did not exchange much conversation since leaving the college building a while ago. For the usually chatty Xiao Mai, the icy silence gave her discomfort. Yet, knowing him, she could only expect such and not to complain. The reason being him willing to attend night classes with her was already a blessing from heaven above.

Just as she was indulged in her inner thoughts, a gust of freezing cold wind blew past in their direction, inducing shivers in her and then bouts of sneezing. Tugging firmly onto her coat, Xiao Mai braced herself courageously.

By her side, he stopped in his track and grew concerned. He thought of removing his jacket, but slow to react as he was, she abruptly turned to face him.

Catching him already gazing worriedly at her, she came to realise that this was exactly a perfect moment to break their impenetrable silence.

She took the initiative to step forward closer to him, "Thanks for giving this course a chance..."

He appeared a little uneasy and avoided her direct gaze, "Oh, you're welcome...I am learning something new too..."

Xiao Mai seriously wondered why he has to always shrink back whenever she made advancement. Was she really that intimidating to him?

"Hey, what do you think about this 'Creative Thinking' course? Or rather, what makes it seem so important for me?" she urged him to answer.

Her questions only caused him to think that she was luring him deeper into a lengthy conversation. He tried to divert from the topic, "I don't know, it's getting late..."

Xiao Mai's eyebrows creased into an unpleasant frown as he purposefully looked away from her. She pouted, "I am not even asking you to give me all your biodata and you're already treating me like a sneaky paparazzi! Chun,..."

He still remained indifferent to her ramblings. Xiao Mai then resorted to grab his arms and turned him to face her again out of fiesty impulse. Disregarding his reluctance, she cried, "Look at me, I will tell you what my intention is in taking this course..."

She fought against her emotions to soften her tone and continued earnestly. He let out a sigh and unawarely stared down at her pair of soulful-looking eyes.

Xiao Mai fervently asked, "Do you believe that our hearts can live on forever, persisting on to eternity? I mean, not the 'physical' heart but the invisible one, that which has been tightly woven into the tapestry of our souls?"

Time stood still in the midst of them as her words repeated in his mind even after she had uttered them. They somehow affected him intensely. The more he mused over them, the more he felt attached and drawn towards their essence.

"Chun...?" she began to sense something not right.

His head now felt extremely heavy and painful all of a sudden. Next, he also experienced an incredibly dizzy spell. Vision started blurring, he held onto her in order to not lose his own footing.

Xiao Mai became flustered, "Chun, don't scare me...Are you feeling not well?"

He attempted to assure her despite having little to no effect at all, "Fine...I'm fine..."

Soon, everything blacked out within the realm of his consciousness. Nevertheless, as his senses were put to intermittent rest, the desperate throbbing of his heartbeat and racing pulse was what he managed to regain after not feeling them in years...The divine source of life inside him now revived, the voice as enticing as that of an angel pressing him to arise from oblivion seemed to etch naturally in his dreamlike sensations.

"Xiao Mai, is that you...?" He longed for her reply.


	8. Chapter 8: Concern

Xiao Mai gently felt his forehead and wiped dry the beads of sweat on his face with a warm towel. She concluded that he was still having a mild fever after roughly comparing with her own body temperature. Watching closely at him from the bedside, Xiao Mai was burdened with worry since Chun passed out earlier on. Having uttered prayers after prayers of hoping he would regain consciousness, she found herself in a state of tangled, confusing emotions. Sighing dejectedly, she wondered what caused her to be so out of herself all of a sudden. He made it all clear that they were only mere acquaintances, but seeing him so weak and lying on this bed, she was already afraid of losing him forever.

She inched forward to touch his temples and the sides of his face, her gaze all wistful and then whispering softly, "What can...I do to make you feel it?"

She gradually fell into a daze, recalling those dreams she had. Too bad, he did not appear even for a second in them. Or else, she could be much more certain and unlike now, breathlessly chasing after the wind. Extremely weary in trying to capture every single hint, she felt like surrendering to the humdrum of an aimless life.

Eyebrows contorting as he abruptly stirred, Xiao Mai was instantly alerted back to reality. "You're awake," she cried in heartfelt relief.

Opening his eyes and squinting under the effect of bright light, he appeared to be a little overwhelmed at first until seeing Xiao Mai impatiently helping him sit up more comfortably.

Her concerned face displayed an assuring smile, "How are you feeling right now? You've been running a fever...Oh, I had better get the porridge so you could take your medication..." She removed the towel from his head and prepared to fetch his meal from the adjacent kitchen.

"How did you end up here?" he asked her rather impolitely.

She stopped by the doorway of his room and turned back, "I...Well, you fainted and I managed to get some help in bringing you back home..."

His expression did not waver with the slightest tinge of gratefulness, "So...? How did you find the way?"

Xiao Mai was starting to feel pressured by his unfeeling tone, "Actually, I asked around...and the fortunate thing is I happened to bump into your landlady...She passed me her keys...so...that's how..."

He figured and looked away gravely, "I do appreciate, but please,...leave now..."

She literally thought her ears were playing tricks on her, "Huh? Hey, you're still ill, you know? How can you handle everything on your own when you're not in the best shape? Can you imagine how difficult it has been for me to be able to take you back here? Now, you're feeling all cozy and seem to forget all the care you've been given?..."

As if all bashing fell on deaf ears, he really could not be bothered. "Done with your protest? Please kindly close the door after stepping out," he requested unreasonably further.

Xiao Mai could not believe his cold-heartedness. Tears brimming as she felt an icy, bitter stab into the very core of her inner self, she inquired with a shaky voice,"You truly don't have a heart, do you?"

Before he could respond with a much needed heedful glance, she raced out of his room.

He breathed hard and buried his face in his palms, unduly disturbed by her confrontation...

Flashback...

He let out a sigh and unawarely stared down at her pair of soulful-looking eyes.

Xiao Mai fervently asked, "Do you believe that our hearts can live on forever, persisting on to eternity? I mean, not the 'physical' heart but the invisible one, that which has been tightly woven into the tapestry of our souls?"

Time stood still in the midst of them as her words repeated in his mind even after she had uttered them. They somehow affected him intensely. The more he mused over them, the more he felt attached and drawn towards their essence.

"Chun...?" she began to sense something not right.

His head now felt extremely heavy and painful all of a sudden. Next, he also experienced an incredibly dizzy spell. Vision started blurring, he held onto her in order to not lose his own footing.

Xiao Mai became flustered, "Chun, don't scare me...Are you feeling not well?"

He attempted to assure her despite having little to no effect at all, "Fine...I'm fine..."

Soon, everything blacked out within the realm of his consciousness. Nevertheless, as his senses were put to intermittent rest, the desperate throbbing of his heartbeat and racing pulse was what he managed to regain after not feeling them in years...The divine source of life inside him now revived, the voice as crisp and enticing as that of an angel pressing him to arise from oblivion seemed to etch naturally in his dreamlike sensations.

"Xiao Mai, is that you...?" He longed for her reply.

Present...

"Xiao Mai...?" He instinctively repeated. Next second, he got out of bed and rushed straight out of the room and house.

Outside about a block away, Xiao Mai was all drenched from the heavy downpour. It simply did not make any difference, for she was already fully soaked to the overflowing of her sorrows and despair. Sobbing uncontrollably in the dark of the night, her blurry eyes rained down giant streams of tears. A couple of blind steps more and she would be colliding head-on with a speeding vehicle.

Saving the last few seconds of an impending harsh blow, he charged at full throttle to narrowly intervene in time to draw her back away from the deadly path and redeemed her frail body from the misfortune.

Considerably safe from the road and tightly clinged within his arms, Xiao Mai did not appear aware of the timely rescue and continued to wallow in her severe grief. It stunt him to realise her completely hardened to her sensations and response to all that was happening around her.

Her relentless sobs made her gasped for breaths, eating up her strength and resilience little by little.

Seeing her this way, Chun was filled with contrition. Slowly, yet also surely, he could feel aches springing forth from deep inside.

In the midst of the unrestrained emotional turmoil, Xiao Mai unknowingly reached out with her freezing hand, to fondle against the skin of a distinct fleshy thickened scar seen through the clarity of his translucent white shirt before her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9: Realisation

Carrying her back into his room, he carefully and quietly made sure that he did not awake her unnecessarily. Observing her weary face, he then went over to the bed and placed her down gently.

He tucked her under the covers. Xiao Mai remained ever indulged in her untroubled sleep and he was grateful for that. He got down by the bedside and continued to watch over her.

After a while of sound peacefulness, he then noted that she began to breath anxiously in her slumber. He quickly reached over to her and heard her uttering something without waking.

It did not give him much difficulty in recognising what she said, "Chun...Chun..."

He bent over more closely. She still went on talking subconsciously, "I...am...sorry..."

He earnestly took her hand in his.

"But...I...really heard it..." Afterwards, her breathing slowed considerably and her face turned calm once more.

Seeing her this way, Chun could not help but recalled all the grueling intensity that happened between them earlier on...

Flashback...

Her concerned face displayed an assuring smile, "How are you feeling right now? You've been running a fever...Oh, I had better get the porridge so you could take your medication..." She removed the towel from his head and prepared to fetch his meal from the adjacent kitchen.

"How did you end up here?" he asked her rather impolitely.

She stopped by the doorway of his room and turned back, "I...Well, you fainted and I managed to get some help in bringing you back home..."

His expression did not waver with the slightest tinge of gratefulness, "So...? How did you find the way?"

Xiao Mai was starting to feel pressured by his unfeeling tone, "Actually, I asked around...and the fortunate thing is I happened to bump into your landlady...She passed me her keys...so...that's how..."

He figured and looked away gravely, "I do appreciate, but please,...leave now..."

She literally thought her ears were playing tricks on her, "Huh? Hey, you're still ill, you know? How can you handle everything on your own when you're not in the best shape? Can you imagine how difficult it has been for me to be able to take you back here? Now, you're feeling all cozy and seem to forget all the care you've been given?..."

...

Sobbing uncontrollably in the dark of the night, her blurry eyes rained down giant streams of tears. A couple of blind steps more and she would be colliding head-on with a speeding vehicle.

Saving the last few seconds of an impending harsh blow, he charged at full throttle to narrowly intervene in time to draw her back away from the deadly path and redeemed her frail body from the misfortune.

Considerably safe from the road and tightly clinged within his arms, Xiao Mai did not appear aware of the timely rescue and continued to wallow in her severe grief. It stunt him to realise her completely hardened to her sensations and response to all that was happening around her.

Her relentless sobs made her gasped for breaths, eating up her strength and resilience little by little.

Present...

Chun felt his own eyes growing wet. Lightly, he clutched onto his left chest and true enough, he experienced the thumping that used to be long dead since that fateful day. However, at this point in time, he was bestowed with the resurrection of a new start in life.

Gazing wholeheartedly at the delicate beloved girl laying undisturbed before him, he swept her soft fringes to the side and tenderly kissed her hand within his grasp, whispering, "Thank you,...My Angel..."


	10. Chapter 10: Emancipation

Coming into another aisle in between tall shelves filled with books of all sorts, Xiao Mai was browsing in a library for reference materials to help with her latest course assignments.

The dim lights in the area gave her some trouble in reading clearly the titles of the books and their contents. She slipped them back into the more easily reachable part of the shelf. Sighing wearily, she looked up and tried her best in figuring out if the books much higher up above were related in any way with the theme she has in mind.

"'The Unsearchables of Our Hearts'?" Xiao Mai became intrigued as she spotted the remarkable title. She quickly gave it a shot and leaped up excitedly to attempt grabbing out the heavy book.

From a corner, he continued searching about down the aisle. There was not much luck on his part for he still has no specific topic in mind to discuss more deeply about in his assignment. Walking down further, he unintentionally caught sight of her petite form. He was bemused by the opportunity in bumping into her at such moment.

Quickening his steps towards her, he figured that she was trying to remove something way above her average height from the topmost level of the shelf. She was close to success, but as he approached closer to her, his sharp gaze easily recognised a silvery, shiny object about to drop unto her the more she jumped up to reach out for her target.

Without a second thought, he simply ran instinctively towards her and cried aloud, "Xiao Mai, watch out!"

Both the hefty book and then, that object fell off the edge in less than a minute as Chun threw himself in to shield Xiao Mai from its knifelike pointy end.

She was greatly startled by him suddenly protecting her without warning in such a situation. When she finally realised what actually happened, she saw spurts of blood on her hands while grasping onto his chest.

Overly shocked, she pushed away the book and pulled away the object that had fallen hard on and pierced him. "It's...a razor-blade!" In such desperate moment, tears overflowed from her eyes as she struggled to help him up

"Are you okay, Chun?" she asked in overwhelming panic again.

His face was growing pale and vision blurred even though he did his best to comfort her under his breath. Xiao Mai shakily dug out the cellphone from her pocket to call for the ambulance without delay.

"Don't faint, Chun...Don't...Please stay awake..." Her trembling voice ceaselessly called out to him in paralyzing fear.


	11. Chapter 11: Affinity

When Chun awoke in the hospital, the worry-stricken face of Xiao Mai was whom first appeared before his eyes. He was grateful of her assuring presence.

"How do you feel now?" Her comforting voice soothed his soul immensely. He managed to respond with a smile of relief.

He tried to sit up and she quickly helped him. Recalls of what happened earlier in the library flashed back and forth in his mind. He then carefully reached out with his hand to his bandaged left chest.

"Does it still hurt?" Xiao Mai asked with undue concern.

Feeling the most vulnerable part of his body, realisation then dawned on him.

Rather overwhelmed, Xiao Mai nervously put her hand over his, "It will take some time, but the doctor said that for sure, it will heal...Chun, don't worry..."

He looked up at her, grasping the depth of her care for him and took her hand, "Xiao Mai, thank you...I also know...it's finally gone..."

She was confused, "Huh? Gone?"

He nodded and explained, "I was involved in an accident as a kid and it left a strongly visible scar on my left chest, exactly over where my heart is..."

Xiao Mai was disheartened, "My, so that's what causing you so much insecurities?" Her thoughts faintly reverted back to that evening...

Flashback...

Considerably safe from the road and tightly clinged within his arms, Xiao Mai did not appear aware of the timely rescue and continued to wallow in her severe grief. It stunt him to realise her completely hardened to her sensations and response to all that was happening around her.

Her relentless sobs made her gasped for breaths, eating up her strength and resilience little by little.

Seeing her this way, Chun was filled with contrition. Slowly, yet also surely, he could feel aches springing forth from deep inside.

In the midst of the unrestrained emotional turmoil, Xiao Mai unknowingly reached out with her freezing hand, to fondle against the skin of a distinct fleshy thickened scar seen through the clarity of his translucent white shirt before her eyes.

Present...

He affirmed, "Right before I collapsed after the accident, all I heard was the words of some form chanting there would be a curse on my love life...When I regained consciousness days after, I could not feel my heartbeat and pulse anymore ever since then..."

Xiao Mai was shocked, "Really? Chun, I..." She remembered that night what she had spoken to him...

Flashback...

Xiao Mai's eyebrows creased into an unpleasant frown as he purposefully looked away from her. She pouted, "I am not even asking you to give me all your biodata and you're already treating me like a sneaky paparazzi! Chun,..."

He still remained indifferent to her ramblings. Xiao Mai then resorted to grab his arms and turned him to face her again out of fiesty impulse. Disregarding his reluctance, she cried, "Look at me, I will tell you what my intention is in taking this course..."

She fought against her emotions to soften her tone and continued earnestly. He let out a sigh and unawarely stared down at her pair of soulful-looking eyes.

Xiao Mai fervently asked, "Do you believe that our hearts can live on forever, persisting on to eternity? I mean, not the 'physical' heart but the invisible one, that which has been tightly woven into the tapestry of our souls?"

Time stood still in the midst of them as her words repeated in his mind even after she had uttered them. They somehow affected him intensely. The more he mused over them, the more he felt attached and drawn towards their essence.

"Chun...?" she began to sense something not right.

His head now felt extremely heavy and painful all of a sudden. Next, he also experienced an incredibly dizzy spell. Vision started blurring, he held onto her in order to not lose his own footing.

Xiao Mai became flustered, "Chun, don't scare me...Are you feeling not well?"

He attempted to assure her despite having little to no effect at all, "Fine...I'm fine..."

Soon, everything blacked out within the realm of his consciousness.

Present...

Xiao Mai blinked back tears, "I am so sorry, Chun...I did not mean to be so harsh on you..."

He smiled calmly and brought her hand to his chest, "Those are all in the past...My heart is alive to my senses once more, all thanks to you..."

She wondered, "Alive to your senses once more? You mean, you can feel them again, after so long?"

He nodded. When she did understand, her dispirited face once more showed a contented smile.

He then slowly took off a chain he had always been wearing with that precious ring bearing the engraving of a burning flame and let Xiao Mai wear it instead.

She did not get why he has to give her. He explained, "The problem I had with my heart, there is only one person in this world, a chapel nun who knows about this secret of mine. She has compassion on me and thus, gave this ring to me, so that I can be reminded whenever I see it, that the source of life, 'Love's ever burning flame' is still in my possession. And now, I have met my Angel Saviour, so I want her to know that what she has caused me to recover, is as priceless as the rest of my life..."

Xiao Mai was at a lost for words upon hearing all he said to her. She did not know how to express to him the extent to which she was so immensely touched. It all turned out that streams of tears trickled down one after another down her warming cheeks.

He drew near, withstanding the pain in his injured parts, and closed their distance to wipe dry her face. Yet, Xiao Mai could not suppress her surging emotions. Therefore, he naturally kissed those heartfelt tears of hers, until who-knows-when they will stop flowing.

Soon, his lips easily found their way to her tender lips and they continued to revel in a sweet, loving embrace.

"I love you, Xiao Mai," he whispered against the smoothness of her skin.

"I do too, Chun," she declared intensely in the affectionate moment of their mutual confessions for each other.

-THE END-


End file.
